laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 4: The Hunt for the Eggs
The Hunt for the Eggs is the fourth chapter in Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy. Plot Characters Playable *Hershel Layton *Aurora *Luke Triton *Emmy Altava *Desmond Sycamore Non-Playable *Keats *Raymond *Donna *Harald *Prima *Mascha *Solveig *Mackintosh *Hazel (Squirrel) *Moos *Sonya *Karpin *Boris *Igor *Bobby *Clamp Grosky *Various policemen *Carmichael *Brenda Triton *Dean Delmona *Hanna *Lucille Layton *Roland Layton *Chestnut *Amanita *Chanterelle *Morel *Blewitt *Button *Lepidella Morel *Amelie *Chelmey *Dariya Kolum *Larisa *Javier *Benny *Martine *Miranda *Bud *Macaw *Robin *Barbara *Stachenscarfen *Romie *Hazel (Human) *Aldus *Pavlova *Clark Triton *Jesse *Old Red *Derringer *Flint *Ruby *Scarlett *Ruby's Parent's *Erik *Rik *Romilda *Sheppard *Felicia *Piet *Julien *Beatrix *Georg *Umid *Banu *Temir *Adler *Mehri *Dana *Nassir Puzzles New puzzles found throughout this chapter include: *''036: Fuel's Errand'' - Given by Desmond Sycamore ; located on the Bostonius - Not Obligatory *''037: Fuel's Errand 2'' - Given by Desmond Sycamore ; located on the Bostonius - Not Obligatory *''038: A Royal Burden'' - Given by Donna; located at the Froenborg South Gate - Not Obligatory *''039: Strawberry Sharer'' - Given by Prima; located at the Snow Coach Shop - Not Obligatory *''040: Acorn Allocation'' - Given by Hazel; located at the Lakeside Forest - Not Obligatory *''041: Shunting into Sidings'' - Given by Moos; located at Kodh Station - Not Obligatory *''042: A Boatload of Hassle'' - Given by Karpin; located at the Fish Market - Not Obligatory *''043: A String of Jewels'' - Given by a policeman; located at Reception - Not Obligatory *''044: Staged Silhouettes'' - Given by Carmichael; located in Bloom's Office - Not Obligatory *''045: Piglet Racing'' - Given by Amanita; located at the Village Square - Obligatory *''046: Blooming Flowers 2'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located at the Village Square - Not Obligatory *''047: Fowl Food'' - Given by Button; located on the Village Path - Obligatory *''048: Acorn Allocation'' - Given by Luke Triton ; located in the Chief's House - Not Obligatory *''049: Fussy Fruit Eaters'' - Given by Button ; located at the Tree Trunk Bridge - Obligatory *''050: Forest Friends'' - Given by Chanterelle ; located at the Grand Stage - Not Obligatory *''051: Baby Boar Racing'' - Given by Amanita ; located at the Village Square - Not Obligatory *''052: An Epic Quest'' - Is a Hidden Puzzle ; located - Not Obligatory *''053: The Domino Effect'' - Given by Amelie; located at the Jungle Waterfall - Not Obligatory *''054: A Trio of Trouble'' - Given by Luke Triton ; located at the Floating Market - Not Obligatory *''055: Very Specific Scoops'' - Given by Miranda; located at the Beachside Walkway - Obligatory *''056: Give Me a Sign! 2'' - Given by Desmond Sycamore ; located at the Beachside Walkway - Not Obligatory *''057: A Boatload of Trouble'' - Given by Bud; located at the Floating Market - Obligatory *''058: Nose to Nose'' - Given by Javier; located at the San grio Lighthouse - Obligatory *''059: Lovely Pairs'' - Given by Amelie; located in the Hiltop Hotel Lounge - Obligatory *''060: Boat to Boat 2'' - Is a Hidden Puzzle ; located at the San Grio Lighthouse - Not Obligatory *''061: Be My Guest'' - Given by Martine; located at the Hiltop Hotel Lounge - Not Obligatory *''062: Nose to Nose 2'' - Given by Javier; located at Coconut Beach - Not Obligatory *''063: Horsing Around'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located on the Torrido Outskirts'' - Not Obligatory'' *''064: Thick As Thieves'' - Is a Hidden Puzzle ; located on the Main Street - Not Obligatory *''065: Cards on the Table'' - Given by Derringer; located in the Saloon - Obligatory *''066: Flying the Coop'' - Given by Flint; located at the Parched Creek - Obligatory *''067: A Feathered Apple'' - Given by Dariya Kolum ; located on the Torrido Outskirts - Not Obligatory *''068: Burger Building'' - Given by Scarlett ; located in the Saloon - Obligatory *''069: Bibliofiling 2'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located in Ruby's House - Not Obligatory *''070: A Knightly Trail'' - Given by Ruby ; located in Ruby's House - Obligatory *''071: Burger Building 2'' - Given by Scarlett ; located in Ruby's House - Not Obligatory *''072: Bemused Bunnies'' - Given by a rabbit; located at the Watering Trough - Not Obligatory *''073: Counting Sheep'' - Given by Piet; located at the Windy Way - Obligatory *''074: Pampering Your Pets'' - Given by Beatrix ; located at the Windy Way - Obligatory *''075: Golden Butterfly'' - Given by Emmy Altava ; located at Miller's Square - Not Obligatory *''076: Troubled Waters'' - Is a Hidden Puzzle ; located inside Julien's Windmill - Not Obligatory *''077: Fruits and Fungi'' - Is not given by anyone ; located at Miller's Square - Obligatory *''078: All Under Control'' - Is not given by anyone ; located inside The Dragonlord's Altar - Obligatory *''079: Snake Squeezing x10'' - Given by Temir ; located at Phoenix Square - Obligatory *''080: Golden Butterfly 2'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located in the Mosinnia Forest - Not Obligatory *''081: Moonlight, Starlight'' - Given by Mehri; located at Preesha's Hill - Obligatory *''082: Walking on Water 2'' - Is a Hidden Puzzle ; located at Preesha's Hill - Not Obligatory *''083: Snake Squeezing x11'' - Given by Temir ; located at the Mosinnia City Gate - Not Obligatory *''084: Potion Placement'' - Given by Mehri ; located at the Mosinnia Temple - Not Obligatory *''085: The Phoenix Wakes'' - Given by the Azran ; located at Phoenix's Rest - Obligatory *''086: Reggie's Slidy Ride 2'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located at Frossen Bridge *''087: A Shamefaced Clock'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located in Larisa's Café - Not Obligatory *''088: Bibliofiling 3'' - Is a Hidden Puzzle ; located in Research Lab B - Not Obligatory *''089: Jewellery Jumble'' - Given by Button; located in the Stalactite Cave - Not Obligatory *''090: Very Specific Scoops 2'' - Given by Miranda; located at the Floating Market - Not Obligatory *''091: A Ship of Tiles'' - Given by Benny ; located at the Beachside Walkway - Not Obligatory *''092: Tank Goodness'' - Given by Mackintosh; located at the San Grio Lighthouse - Not Obligatory *''093: Stacks of Stocks'' - Given by Derringer; located on the Torrido Outskirts - Not Obligatory *''094: Tethered Ted'' - Given by Amelie; located in the Saloon - Not Obligatory *''095: Troubled Waters 2'' - Given by Flint; located at the Parched Creek - Not Obligatory *''096: Perplexing Patterns'' - Given by Sheppard; located at the Windy Way - Not Obligatory *''097: Pumpkin Purveyors'' - Given by Beatrix; located at the Windy Way - Not Obligatory *''098: A Troublesome Tent'' - Given by Rik ; located at Chapel Knoll - Not Obligatory *''099: Brownie Points'' - Given by Amelie; located at Miller's Square - Not Obligatory *''100: Directing a Delivery 2'' - Given by Mackintosh; located inside The Dragonlord's Alter - Not Obligatory *''101: In the Balance'' - Given by Adler; located at Phoenix's Way - Not Obligatory *''103: Poster Predator'' - Given by Chestnut ; located on the Village Path - Not Obligatory *''104: Finding Ambrosia'' - Given by Lucille Layton ; located in the Museum - Not Obligatory *''105: Slicing Things Up'' - Given by Larisa ; located in Larisa's Café - Not Obligatory *''106: Tethered Ted 2'' - Given by Aldus ; located in the Hiltop hotel Lounge - Not Obligatory *''107: Lighten Up 2'' - Given by Pavlova ; located at the Lake Kodh Waterfront - Not Obligatory *''108: The Path of True Love'' - Given by Jesse ; located on the Main Street - Not Obligatory *''109: A Slippery Surface'' - Given by Erik ; located at Frossen Bridge - Not Obligatory *''110: Pesky Pattern'' - Given by Felicia ; located at Chapel Knoll - Not Obligatory *''111: Stacks of Stock 2'' - Given by Georg ; located inside The Melted Snowflake - Not Obligatory *''112: A Puzzling Pyramid'' - Given by Nassir ; located in the Mosinnia Forest - Not Obligatory Mysteries New The Deadpan Chief The village chief of Phong Gi steadfastly refuses to so much as smile, no matter how much the locals try and entertain him. A festival with the aim of making him laugh has been going on for days now. Why won't he laugh? Popoño - A Happy Tradition The shops and market stalls of San Grio are full of items called "popoños" that bear an uncanny resemblance to the Azran eggs. Everyone on the island seems fond of these popoños, but what is the real story behind them? The Terror of Old Red The residents of the desert town of Torrido live in fear of a mighty wolf they call "Old Red". Every time the beast makes his way into town, the people flee. But why does Old Red need to come to Torrido in the first place? The Bride of Hoogland Hoogland is home to a disturbing custom in which a young lady from the village is selected to be the Dragonlord's bride and locked up in the local chapel as part of their "wedding ceremony". Why on earth do they persist with such a tradition? Tears of the Phoenix Azran traditions remain strong in Mosinnia, but the entire adult population of the town is fast asleep. It seems a phoenix's tears would rouse the locals from their slumber, but does such a mythical creature even exist? Solved The Deadpan Chief The Phong Gi village chief turns out to be a cheerful fellow who loves nothing more than chuckling at a silly face. His only problem was his poor eyesight, which prevented him from even noticing the villagers' comedic performances. Popoño - A Happy Tradition The popoño tradition started with a man named Eduardo Popoño. At a low point in his life, he found the Azran egg and it brought him great joy. He started the popoño-passing tradition in the hope of bringing happiness to those around him. The Terror of Old Red Old Red did not come to Torrido to scare its inhabitants. In fact, the wolf only wished to return a pendant to the girl who once saved her life. The Bride of Hoogland The whirlwinds that devastated Hoogland were caused by an imbalance in the Azran technology found within the chapel. restoring the balance has brought an end to the destructive winds and to the "wedding ceremonies" that appeased the non-existent Dragonlord. Tears of the Phoenix Solving a number of puzzles around Mosinnia allowed water to flood into it's canals, which form the shape of a phoenix. In the phoenix's eye, a vast Azran archive contains incredible wonders, including the formula of an all-curing panacea. Layton's Thoughts The Deadpan Chief *After receiving the mystery: The poor man hasn't laughed in week. Perhaps he's just not a very cheerful sort? *After talking with Blewitt about Morel: It appears the chief's continued lack of laughter is causing some serious concern amongst the villagers. *After speaking with Amanita about Morel: The village chief goes to Amanita's house on a daily bases to sample her cooking. *After examining Morel's muddy person-print and the rafflesia flower at the Tree Trunk Bridge: The flower the chief tripped over stands out quite clearly, yet he seemed not to notice it at all. *After speaking with Lepidella Morel about Morel: The chief often appears to go out for walks and not return all day. He usually comes back in time for dinner, however... *After solving the mystery: It appears the people of Phong Gi had not considered the possibility that the chief's eyesight could have deteriorated. Popoño - A Happy Tradition *After receiving the mystery: All these items show a surprising degree of craftsmanship. Indeed, we may have trouble telling them apart from the real thing... *After speaking to Bud about the popoños: Pretty though they are, we need to look beyond the popoños and discover a method of getting hold of the real Azran egg. *After meeting Macaw and Robin : Our friends from Targent appear to be doing their utmost to get their hands on the egg too. *After solving puzzles 058: Nose to Nose, 059: Lovely Pairs and talking to to Robin, Macaw, Martine and Miranda: 1. It seems one of the conditions for passing around the "bringer of happiness" may have something to do with one's marital status. 2. It is possible that one's gender also plays an important part in determining to whom you pass the egg. *After working out the popoño tradition and who last received the Azran egg: Looking back on what the people who have received the egg have told us their stories all had certain things in common... *After solving the mystery: The people of San Grio appear to have fallen for the legend of the popoño, rather than the Azran egg itself. The Terror of Old Red *After reviving the mystery: Old Red is certainly a fearsome sight to behold, and yet he left as quickly as he arrived, without harming anyone or destroying anything. *After meeting with Flint to discuss about Old Red: The idea that Old Red is coming to Torrido in search of food does not seem likely to me. *After speaking to Old Red in his lair: Old Red is bound by a sense of duty. He only wants to return the Azran egg to the girl who gave it to him in the first place. *After bringing Scarlett to Old Red: It is fairly obvious that the little girl we brought to see Old Red had never met him before. *After talking to Ruby about Old Red: It appears that the girl who gave Old Red the pendant is Scarlett's grandmother. It must have happened a long time ago. *After solving the mystery: The people of Torrido can rest assured that they have no need to fear Old Red. The Bride of Hoogland *After receiving the mystery: The people of Hoogland seem to think that the whirlwinds affecting their village are the work of a certain "Dragonlord". *After talking with Beatrix about the wedding ceremonies: Though most local people are in favour of the wedding ceremony tradition, we did not have to look too hard to find someone who had doubts. *After talking to Sheppard about the wedding ceremonies: There does seem to be a plausible explanation for what happens to the brides inside the chapel. *After Beatrix tells the group that none the previous brides have been sacrificed: It appears that the women of the village help the brides escape from the chapel to start new lives elsewhere. *After examining the blocked path inside the Tunnel to the Chapel: It may only be a matter of time before the tunnel the brides use to escape collapses, blocking it off forever. *After Julien's shovel is magnetised to the room of the chapel: The Dragonlond's chapel is, in fact, a chamber full of Azran technology. *After solving the mystery: I'm glad that the people of Hoogland will at last give up this unsavoury tradition. Tears of the Phoenix *After receiving the mystery: Why is it only the adults that are asleep, I wonder? *After solving puzzle 079: Snake Squeezing x10: According to a local boy, a phoenix can be found atop a nearby hill. *After speaking to Adler and returning to Phoenix Square: We have been here a while now, and neither Sycamore, Emmy nor I have felt ourselves becoming the slightest bit sleepy. *After examining the Azran stone slab at the Mosinnia Temple: The clues we have found at the temple may lead us to the phoenix. *After solving the mystery: The Azran biult this town in a way that would allow a phoenix to appear when its waterways are filled. The Mummy *After acquiring all five of the Azran eggs: Aurora's memories are pieced back together every time she comes into contact with an Azran artefact... Rewards *Episode: Love Beyond Borders - Received at the start of the chapter. *Episode: A Full Measure of Justice - Received at the start of the chapter. *World Times: Snowman Seen Dancing at Night! - Received at the start of the chapter. *World Times: A Prehistoric Visitor? - Received at the start of the chapter. *Treasure Hunt Reward: Souvenir from London - Can be purchased for five reward points at the start of the chapter. *Dress Up: A piece of clothing - Received from Desmond Sycamore after solving 036: Fuel's Errand. *Dress Up: A piece of clothing - Received from Desmond Sycamore after solving Fuel's Errand 2. *Collection: Still-Warm Scarf - Found by examining the wooden crate in the zoomed in igloo in Froenborg South Gate. *Dress Up: A piece of clothing - Received from Prima after solving 039: Strawberry Sharer. *Treasure Hunt: Boris's Boots - Examine the boots at Boris's Hut. *Treasure Hunt: Dolphin Ornament - Examine the dolphin ornament at Boris's Hut. *Collection: Useless Submarine - Found by examining the ship wheel at Boris's Hut. *Treasure Hunt: Purple Mushroom - Examine the purple mushrooms in the Village Square. *Dress Up: Amanita's Request - Received from Amanita after solving 045: Piglet Racing. *Treasure Hunt: Leaf Insect - Examine the leaf insect on the Village Road. *Treasure Hunt: Venus Flytrap - Examine the flytrap on the Village Path. *Collection: Unbelievable Boomerang - Found by examining the toppled urn on the Village Path. *Nutty Roller : A course - Received from Button after solving 047: Fowl Food. *Treasure Hunt: Atlas Beetle - Examine the beetle at the Tree Trunk Bridge. *Collection: Admiral Tie - Found by examining the hanging fruit in the Chief's House. *Treasure Hunt: Bird Box - Found by examining the bird box in the Chief's House. *Treasure Hunt: Golden Mask - Examine the mask in the Chief's House. *Story: Snail Glue - Examine the snail in the Village Square while looking for items that will help Morel. *Story: Bullfrog Bones - Talk to Amanita at the Tree Trunk Bridge while looking for items that will help Morel. *Nutty Roller : A course - Received from Button after solving 049: Fussy Fruit Eaters. *Dress Up: A piece of clothing - Received from Chantrelle after solving 050: Forest Friends. *Bloom Burst : A garden - Received from Amanita after solving 051: Baby Boar Racing. *Collection: Magic Bean - Found by examining the roots of the top left tree on the cliff at the Jungle Waterfall. *Treasure Hunt: Hummingbird - Examine the hummingbird at the Jungle Waterfall. *Treasure Hunt: Baby Frogs - Examine the tadpoles in the Stalactite Cave. *Treasure Hunt: Bats - Examine the bats in the Stalactite Cave. *Story: Glittering Crytals - Found by examining the hanging crystals then the base of the giant stalactite the the hanging crystals again in the Stalactite Cave. *Story: Egg (Phong Gi) - Received from Morel after helping him regain his sense of humour. *World Times: Birdsong Saved My Life! - Received after acquiring Phong Gi's Azran egg and departing on the Bostonius. *World Times: Mushrooms are on the Move! - Received after acquiring Phong Gi's Azran egg and departing on the Bostonius. *World Times: Murals are the New Mosaics! - Received after acquiring Phong Gi's Azran egg and departing on the Bostonius. *World Times: Aircraft Lured to Their Doom! - Received after acquiring Phong Gi's Azran egg and departing on the Bostonius. *Episode: Flora or Fauna? - Received after acquiring Phong Gi's Azran egg and departing on the Bostonius. *Treasure Hunt Reward: Souvenir from Phong Gi - Can be purchased for eight reward points after acquiring Phong Gi's Azran egg and departing on the Bostonius. *Treasure Hunt: Piglet - Examine the piglet at the Grand Stage . *Bloom Burst: A garden - Received from Chestnut after solving 103: Poster Predator. *Collection: Odourless Rafflesia - Found by examining the rafflesia flower at the Tree Trunk Bridge . *Dress Up: A piece of clothing - Received from Button after solving''089: Jewellery Jumble. *Dress Up: A piece of clothing - Received from Lucille Layton after solving ''104: Finding Ambrosia. *Treasure Hunt: Golden Apple - Examine the apple in Larisa's Café. *Treasure Hunt: Old Till - Examine the till in Larisa's Café. *Dress Up: A piece of clothing - Received from Larisa after solving 105: Slicing Things Up. *Collection: Counterfeit Coral - Found by examining the bottle at Coconut Beach. *Treasure Hunt: Hermit Crab - Examine the hermit crab at Coconut Beach. *Treasure Hunt: Straw Hat - Examine the straw hat at Coconut Beach *Treasure Hunt: Golden Crown - Examine the crown at the Floating Market. *Collection: Bashful Flower - Found by examining the plants on the balcony at the Beachside Walkway. *Dress Up: Miranda's Request - Received from Miranda after solving 055: Very Specific Scoops. *Nutty Roller: a course - Received from Bud after solving 057: A Boatload of Trouble. *Treasure Hunt: Drawbridge - Examine the drawbridge at the Floating Market . *Treasure Hunt: Fish Dish - Examine the large fish on a plate at Bud's Bar & Grill. *Treasure Hunt: Flamboyant Drink - Examine the drink at Bud's Bar & Grill. *Treasure Hunt: Binoculars - Examine the binoculars at the San Grio Lighthouse. *Bloom Burst: A garden - Received from Javier after solving 058: Nose to Nose. *Treasure Hunt: Banana Plant - Examine the banana plant at the Hiltop Hotel Entrance. *Treasure Hunt: Water Spout - Examine the water spout at the Hiltop Hotel Entrance. *Treasure Hunt: Blowfish - Examine the blowfish in the Hiltop Hotel Lounge. *Collection: My Planet Kit - Found by examining the ceiling fan in the Hiltop Hotel Lounge. *Treasure Hunt: White Sofa - Examine the sofa in the Hiltop Hotel Lounge. *Dress Up: A piece of clothing - Received from Amelie after solving 059: Lovely Pairs. *Story: Egg (San Grio) - Received from Bud after discovery that he was the egg's last recipient. *World Times: Restaurateur Revels in Accolade! - Received after acquiring San Grio's Azran egg and departing on the Bostonius. *World Times: Keep an Eye on Your Room Keys! - Received after acquiring San Grio's Azran egg and departing on the Bostonius. *World Times: Darkness Falls on Lakeside Town! - Received after acquiring San Grio's Azran egg and departing on the Bostonius. *World Times: A Bright Future for Archaeology! - Received after acquiring San Grio's Azran egg and departing on the Bostonius. *Episode: Fair Winds and Fresh Cakes - Received after acquiring San Grio's Azran egg and departing on the Bostonius. *Treasure Hunt Reward: Souvenir from San Grio - Can be purchased for eight reward points after acquiring San Grio's Azran egg and departing on the Bostonius. *Dress Up: A piece of clothing - Received from Miranda after solving 090: Very Specific Scoops 2. *Collection: Lucky Popoño - Found by examining the barrel in Bud's Bar & Grill . *Dress Up: A piece of clothing - Received from Aldus after solving 106: Tethered Ted 2. *Dress Up: A piece of clothing - Received from Pavlova after solving 107: Lighten Up 2. *Treasure Hunt: Golden Box - Examine the golden box in Research Lab B. *Collection: Retro Flying Saucer - Found by examining the yellow box in Research Lab B. *Treasure Hunt: Unexamined Fossil - Examine the fossil in Research Lab B. *Treasure Hunt: Cactus - Examine the cactus at the Torrido Outskitrs. *Treasure Hunt: Giant Belfry - Examine the belfry on the Main Street. *Treasure Hunt: Stagecoach - Examine the stagecoach on the Main Street. *Treasure Hunt: Foaming Tankard - Examine the tankard in the Saloon. *Collection: Mischievous Nut - Found by examining the steaming pan in the Saloon. *Treasure Hunt: Toaster - examine the toaster in the Saloon. *Dress Up: A piece of clothing - Received from Derringer after solving 065: Cards on the Table. *Treasure Hunt: Dancing Caterpillar - Examine the caterpillar at the Parched Creek. *Treasure Hunt: Dried-Up Riverbed - Examine the riverbed at the Parched Creek. *Bloom Burst: A garden - Received from Flint after solving 066: Flying the Coop. *Layton's Challenges: The Keen Gardeners House - Received after completing all of the Bloom Burst garden's. *Treasure Hunt: Deer Skull - Examine the deer skull in the Abandoned Mine . *Treasure Hunt: Rusty Mine Cart - Examine the mine cart in the Abandoned Mine. *Nutty Roller: A course - Received from Dariya Kolum after solving 067: A Feathered Apple. *Dress Up: Scarlett's Request - Received from Scarlett after solving 068: Burger Building. *Treasure Hunt: Golden Clock - Examine the golden clock in Ruby's House. *Treasure Hunt: Orb-Weaving Spider - Examine the spider in Ruby's House. *Collection: Rough-and-Ready Dice - Found by examining the basket of yarn in Ruby's House. *Dress Up: A piece of clothing - Received from Ruby after solving 070: A Knightly Trail. *Story: Egg (Torrido) - Received from Ruby after reuniting her and Old Red. *Dress Up: A piece of clothing - Received from Scarlett after solving 071: Burger Building 2. *World Times: Vet Asked to Deal with Wild Wolf! - Received after acquiring Torrido's Azran egg and departing on the Bostonius. *World Times: Shots Ring Out in Torrido! - Received after acquiring Torrido's Azran egg and departing on the Bostonius. *World Times: Cold Comfort for Unlucky Skater! - Received after acquiring Torrido's Azran egg and departing on the Bostonius. *Episode: Old Red's an Old Softy - Received after acquiring Torrido's Azran egg and departing on the Bostonius. *Treasure Hunt Reward: Souvenir from Torrido - Can be purchased for eight reward points after acquiring Torrido's Azran egg and departing on the Bostonius. *Nutty Roller: A course - Received from Jesse after solving 108: The Path of True Love. *Collection: Lonely Friend - Found by examining the small rock to in the Abandoned Mine . *Treasure Hunt: Forgotten Umbrella - Examine the umbrella at Frossen Bridge. *Treasure Hunt: Red-and-White Socks: Examine the socks at Frossen Bridge. *Collection: Sturdy Snowman - Found by examining the top of the middle house at Frossen Bridge. *Dress Up: A piece of clothing - Received from Erik after solving 109: A Slippery Surface. *Treasure Hunt: Cheerful Weathervane - Examine the weathervane at the Watering Trough. *Collection: Safety Hammer - Found by examining the planter hanging on the left building at the Watering Trough. *Treasure Hunt: Wood-Chopping Axe - Examine the axe at the Watering Trough. *Treasure Hunt: Floral Arch - Examine the flora arch at the Windy Way. *Treasure Hunt: Golden Ocarina - examine the golden ocarina at the Windy Way. *Nutty Roller: A course - Received from Piet after solving 073: Counting Sheep. *Treasure Hunt: Hole-Ridden Windmill - Examine the windmill at Chapel Knoll. *Dress Up: Beatrix's Request - Received from Beatrix after solving 074: Pampering Your Pets. *Treasure Hunt: Cuddly Corgi - Examine the corgi at Miller's Square. *Treasure Hunt: Swaying Signpost - Examine the signpost at Miller's Square. *Collection: Tremendous Trump - Found by examining the nest on Julien's windmill at Miller's Square. *Treasure Hunt: Massive Cog - Examine the cog inside Julien's Windmill. *Treasure Hunt: Millstone - Examine the millstone inside Julien's Windmill. *Dress Up: A piece of clothing - Received after solving 077: Fruits and Fungi. *Treasure Hunt: Bottle Gourd - Examine the gourd inside the Tunnel to the Chapel. *Collection: Quickest Hourglass - Found by examining the rocks to the left inside The Dragonlord's Altar. *Story: Egg (Hoogland) - Received after fixing the Azran's wind system inside the chapel. *Nutty Roller: A course - Received from Sheppard after solving 096: Perplexing Patterns. *Dress Up: A piece of clothing - Received from Rik after solving 098: A Troublesome Tent. *World Times: A Bumper Feast for Hoogland! - Received after acquiring Hoogland's Azran egg and departing on the Bostonius. *World Times: Mint Sauce at the Ready! - Received after acquiring Hoogland's Azran egg and departing on the Bostonius. *World Times: Yeti Becomes Café Regular! - Received after acquiring Hoogland's Azran egg and departing on the Bostonius. *Episode: Romancing Romilda - Received after acquiring Hoogland's Azran egg and departing on the Bostonius. *Treasure Hunt Reward: Souvenir from Hoogland - Can be purchased for eight reward points after acquiring Hoogland's Azran egg and departing on the Bostonius. *Dress Up: A piece of clothing - Received from Beatrix after solving 097: Pumpkin Purveyors. *Nutty Roller: A course - Received from Felicia after solving 109: Pesky Pattern. *Collection: Pocket Windmill - Found by examining the chest inside Julien's Windmill . *Treasure Hunt: Glass Lid - Examine the glass lid inside The Melted Snowflake. *Collection: Icicle à la Mode - Found by examining the chalkboard inside The Melted Snowflake. *Treasure Hunt: Large Wreath - Examine the wreath inside The Melted Snowflake. *Dress Up: A piece of clothing - Received from Georg after solving 111: Stacks of Stock 2. *Treasure Hunt: Bakery Sign - Examine the sign at the Mosinnia City Gate. *Treasure Hunt: Sleepy Clock Tower - Examine the clock tower at the Mosinnia City Gate. *Collection: Melodious Trinket - Found by examining the window under the smoking chimney at Phoenix Square. *Treasure Hunt: Thatched Roof - Examine the thatched roof at Phoenix Square. *Nutty Roller: A course - Received from Temir after solving 079: Snake Squeezing x10. *Treasure Hunt: Keep Out Sign - Examine the sign in the Mosinnia Forest. *Collection: Slapdash Sculpture - Found by examining the top of sluice gate at Phoenix's Rest. *Treasure Hunt: Beehive - Examine the beehive at Preesha's Hill. *Dress Up: Mehri's Request - Received from Mehri after solving 081: Moonlight, Starlight. *Treasure Hunt: Face on a Monument - Examine the monument to the left at the Mosinnia Temple. *Collection: Magnificent Candle - Found by examining the top left stained glass window at the Mosinnia Temple. *Treasure Hunt: Stone Sheep - Examine the sheep design at the Mosinnia Temple. *Dress Up: A piece of clothing - Received from Temir after solving 083: Snake Squeezing x11. *Nutty Roller: A course - Received from Mehri after solving 084: Potion Placement. *Treasure Hunt: Horned Owl - Examine the owl in the Mosinnia Forest . *Story: Egg (Mosinnia) - Received from Dana after awakening the Mosinnian adults from their slumber. *World Times: Insomnia in Mosinnia? - Received after acquiring Mosinnia's Azran egg and departing on the Bostonius. *World Times: Firebird in Demand! - Received after acquiring Mosinnia's Azran egg and departing on the Bostonius. *World Times: Londeners Take to the Skies! - Received after acquiring Mosinnia's Azran egg and departing on the Bostonius. *Episode: Mosinnia Reborn - Received after acquiring Mosinnia's Azran egg and departing on the Bostonius. *Treasure Hunt Reward: Souvenir from Mosinnia - Can be purchased for eight reward points after acquiring Mosinnia's Azran egg and departing on the Bostonius. *Collection: Burn-Out Phoenix - Found by examining the phoenix ornament in Umid's House . *Nutty Roller: A course - Received from Nassir after solving 112: A Puzzling Pyramid *Layton's Challenges: The Forest Dweller's House - Received after completing all of the Nutty Roller courses. *Dress Up: A piece of clothing - received from Adler after solving 101: In the Balance. Category:Azran Legacy Chapters